A Tale of Two Skaters
by MidnightFairyQueen
Summary: How long will it take before Victor succumbs to his feelings for Yuri? And will the young skater feel the same way? **ONESHOT**


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, everyone! I finished watching Yuri! on Ice recently and I totally fell in love with it. I hope I didn't make Victor** _ **too**_ **sappy, but I'm such a romantic at heart! Also, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy reading! :)**

 ****DISCLAIMER****

 **I do not own anything related to the show Yuri! on Ice. This story is purely fictional.**

A Tale of Two Skaters

A young man stood by himself in an empty rink, staring down at the palms of his hands, unsure. He slowly lifted his head up, peering into the nonexistent crowd. " _I have to make it_ ," he thought to himself. "This can't be for nothing. I can't let him down," he whispered.

It was just another day on the ice, and Yuri Katsuki was practicing his skating routine as usual. Although he was aware that he was getting better day by day, he also knew that he still had a lot of work to do. Many people even claimed that he was already on his way to winning the world championship, but he knew good and well that although confidence is key, being overly cocky was never a great idea. " _Cockiness only leads to one's downfall_."

If Yuri were being completely transparent with himself, he was still extremely nervous as to how the next round would go. As of late he had been placing very high in each competition he participated in, even beating out the best of the best. Still, he knew he could screw up at any moment and have all of the glory taken away from him. That was why he was practicing today, although it was already afternoon and he had been on the ice for over 3 hours.

Victor wasn't even in the rink at the moment, as he had stepped outside to take a call minutes before. "Well, I guess now is my chance to try something stupid that I'd be too embarrassed to do in front of him," Yuri mumbled to himself quietly. Suddenly, he dug his skates into the ice and propelled his legs forward to gain speed. He then launched himself into a quadruple salchow and landed on his feet, a perfect finish. The man grinned from ear to ear, realizing that it was one of the first times he'd actually gotten the whole move right. Thinking he was still alone, he proceeded to try his luck at the move again, each time landing it just right. The quadruple salchow was of high difficulty, and even Victor had advised him from using it in competitions thus far. Yuri was hopeful, though, and maybe when his coach came back from his call he could finally show him how much he'd improved.

"Yuri…" a masculine yet soft voice called out from across the rink, "That was amazing! Good job." Quickly, yet carefully Yuri turned and of course, the voice belonged to none other than his idol and newfound coach, Victor Nikiforov. "Ah, thank you, Victor," the man looked down at his feet and blushed. "I didn't realize you were back already," he further explained, avoiding eye contact. "Oh, yeah. Hiroko was just calling me about Makkachin. Apparently he got another dog in the area pregnant, so I guess he's going to be a daddy now!" Victor exclaimed, eyes glistening with pride.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, that's great," Yuri chuckled, "I'm sure he'll make beautiful puppies." Victor suddenly motioned for Yuri to come closer, giving him the smirk that he always does when he's thinking about something. Nervous but not quite sure why, the younger man skated over to his coach, stopping once he reached the wall. "You know…" Victor started, "Shouldn't you be taking today off? All of the other skaters took the day off to rest and go out for awhile." The young skater sheepishly started to speak up, feebly attempting to defend his actions. "No, I don't want to hear it. _Yuri Katsuki_ , you should be well aware that rest AND a perfect balance of work and play is a necessary part of being a competitive skater," he explained. "I mean, I know you just want to perfom well, but aren't you overworking yourself?"

The brunette sighed and looked away, "Yeah, I guess so. I just want to win this so badly, it's always been my dream." Victor chuckled to himself and rested his hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Great thinking… And what a persistent mind you have there, but as your mentor I'm forcing you to take the rest of the day off. Consider it a blessing, not a punishment." The young man hung his head in defeat and looked back up at his coach. "Fine, Victor. But you so owe me a pork cutlet bowl when all of this is over!" he joked. "I promise I will pull through a thousand fold," the Russian winked back at him.

Yuri laughed in response, as Victor was always so good at making playful statements and teasing him. "Well, it's been real with you, but now I need to go back to our hotel room and shower. I'm a sweaty, god forsaken mess," he half joked, with just a small amount of seriousness. "I may as well follow you there," Victor replied. "I'm strangely exhausted today for no good reason," he explained.

The two men exited the rink and made their way over to the hotel, which was only a few minutes away. Once they finally reached their hotel room, Yuri went off to shower and Victor threw himself onto the bed. "Hmmm…" he hummed softly, staring up at the ceiling. Steam began to emanate from the bathroom door, escaping through the bottom gap. Victor cocked his eyebrow, carefully looking over at the door. Slowly, he got up and straightened himself, dusting his pants off and running his fingers through his silver locks. Internally, there was still a tiny part of him that was angry at himself for cutting off all of his beautiful hair a few years prior. Regardless of this regret, at the time he had been feeling rebellious and that's all that really mattered. He was also trying to portray himself as more masculine looking, because he cared about lame things like that at the time. Ice skating wasn't exactly known as the most macho sport out there, and it didn't help that he was always so breathtakingly handsome. Of course because of these things all the women loved him, but he wasn't really interested in women. He never had been, and never would be (much to their dismay).

Victor took caution when approaching the door, taking the time to be quiet and thoughtful about it. He reached out to the knob and to his delightful surprise, it was unlocked. It seemed that Yuri had trusted him enough to not have locked it, to his guilty yet thankful pleasure. The silver haired man felt bad for a moment, but then he reminded himself that he wasn't going to force himself on anyone. If he felt his actions were unwelcome, he would stop and rightly so. Then again, he had to admit that he was extremely worried that if his actions were indeed unwanted, that his friendship with Yuri would greatly suffer. Of course there were the feelings of humiliation and awkwardness that would need to be dealt with, but there would also be a great deal of unrequited love, too.

Knowing it was now or never, Victor continued to turn the doorknob and silently walked in. The bathroom was pretty sizeable, as they were staying in a fancy, five star hotel. It was also lavishly adorned with gold accents and tasteful artwork. The ice skater breathed in sharply, trying to catch some air in the thick and steamy room. He could barely see anything through it, but he could vaguely see Yuri's figure from behind the opaque shower curtain. The brunette had definitely lost some weight and replaced it with muscle since he began training under Victor, but the man wasn't complaining. Although the coach clearly thought his student was cute before, now his cuteness was paired with a strange kind of sex appeal that only someone like Yuri could pull off.

At first, Victor didn't find himself attracted to the young man, just inspired by him. He saw a lot of his younger self in Yuri and wanted to help him and guide him. Over time, however, the Russian found himself completely entranced by him and oddly drawn to him. With each different performance of _Eros_ Victor found it harder to pull his eyes away from Yuri and his svelte body, the way his legs would move on the ice and the manner in which his eyes would practically fuck the whole crowd.

Snapping himself out of his dirty thoughts, the man walked over to the shower and- "Ugh. Victor, yes," Yuri's voice cracked out. "Fuck me, Victor. Fuck me," the younger man moaned softly. Victor's eyes shot open in shock, and he turned to look in the mirror. Although it was hard to make out because of the steam, it was clear as day that Yuri was getting himself off. Not only that, but he was fantasizing about Victor while doing so. In nothing short of a flash, the older man ripped back the curtain and found himself face to face with the object of his desire. "V-Victor! What are you doing here?! Get out get out get outtttt!" Yuri screamed in embarrassment. Victor just stood there, knowing that it was all a façade to hide the truth. He knew without a doubt that Yuri wanted him, too. He would just have to reassure the brunette that he felt the same way.

The Russian continued to stand outside the shower, smirking at the young man. After a minute or so of silence, Yuri finally met Victor's gaze. "Why are you still here?" he questioned, humiliated. "Because, I want to fuck you too," Victor teased. The look on Yuri's face was one of disbelief and utter amazement. "I… I don't know what to say," he stuttered. Victor stepped into the shower, all of his clothes still on his body. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered.

Victor stared down at Yuri's manhood, which was still erect from prior stimulation. "Mmmm, look at that," he spoke quietly. "Victor, you still have your clothes on. They're getting wet!" Yuri exclaimed. The man just laughed and winked at Yuri while the water from the shower head continued to pour all over him. "You're right, Yuri," Victor teased, "I'm absolutely soaked." With that, Victor unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. He took off his pants and tossed them over the curtain pole, hearing a dull "thud" when they hit the floor. All that was left was his underwear, which was white and now clinging to his skin from the water. Yuri could at least get an idea of how his cock looked at this point, and he wasn't disappointed.

Teasingly, Victor proceeded to pull his briefs down slowly, making the impatient Yuri wait. Finally, he finished removing his underwear and was completely bare. Yuri couldn't help but gawk at the older man's figure. He had seen it plenty of times before in the bathhouse, so he was already well aware of how impressive it looked. Still, seeing it right now was different and exhilarating, as Victor was obviously aroused. One could see the lust in his eyes from a mile away, and his pale skin shined and sparkled under the fluorescent lights. His body absolutely looked like it had been sculpted by gods. Muscles ripped out from every corner, all of them soft but defined.

Yuri took the opportunity to peek down at his idol's hardened cock, which he had seen many times but never erect. It was long and shapely, with his signature silver curls adorning the base. Yuri sighed and went to reach out at Victor, attempting to pleasure him. Victor stepped back, "No, no. Not yet, sweetheart. First and foremost I wash you." Yuri blushed at his own hastiness and nodded, retreating. Victor suddenly came closer and reached for the body wash that was sitting behind Yuri's head. He picked it up and proceeded to pour the contents out onto his hand. He then went on to rub his gentle hands up and down Yuri's body, paying careful attention to the parts which made the brunette moan.

Victor pushed his body against Yuri's, attempting to coat himself in the soap. For a brief moment his manhood rubbed up against Yuri's and the young man groaned, pushing back. Victor shot him a sly grin and gave Yuri a couple of strong strokes, eliciting an inaudible whine from him. Just as quickly as he started he stopped, leaving Yuri to suffer with an unfulfilled erection. "Sorry, my sweet. But I still need to wash your hair," Victor explained. The man pulled out a shampoo bottle from behind him and squeezed the product out on top of his head. "My hair needs washed too. You wouldn't mind helping me, would you? There's a reason it always looks so soft and shiny," the silver haired man joked.

Yuri reached out to the older man and began to rub his fingers through his hair, making bubbles from the lather. Victor then did the same for him, making circles in Yuri's locks with his fingers. Victor tilted Yuri's head back and let it carefully rinse under the shower head, then he switched places and let the brunette do the same for him. When it was time for the conditioner Victor let Yuri take charge, and the younger man made sure to squeeze copious amounts onto Victor's silver locks. "Did I do it right?" Yuri asked, self conscious. "Yes, of course," Victor chuckled. "I mean, you may have used a bit much, but that just means my hair will be extra sexy tomorrow," he explained.

With that, Yuri worked his fingers through Victor's mane, being careful not to pull anything. He slowly began to massage at the base of the skater's neck, working out a low groan from the man. "Mmmm… Y-Yuri. You really know how to give massages, don't you?" Victor sighed. Yuri just smiled and continued to work the product through Victor's hair. After a few minutes of this, he rinsed it thoroughly and pulled the older man's body towards him. "Getting bold now, aren't we? You know that's _my_ job," he smiled.

Suddenly, Yuri felt his body being forcefully yet gently pushed up against the shower wall by the other man. They were face to face again just like earlier, except this time Victor was serious and meant business. He placed both of his pale hands on either side of Yuri's face and pulled the young man closer, hearing the breath hitch in the brunette's throat. Then, with as much care as a man could possibly take in such a situation, Victor crushed his lips against Yuri's.

The kiss was wet, raw, and passionate all at the same time. Yuri felt the suppleness of his coach's lips and the firmness that they brought on when pressing against his. The young man eventually came to rest his hands on Victor's shoulders and sighed into his mouth. The Russian then quickly switched the position of his own hands, grabbing around Yuri's waist. Yuri moaned as Victor pushed his tongue into the younger man's mouth, grazing over his lips in the process. Once Victor found his way in he glided his tongue over Yuri's, eager for a response. The brunette fought back, thrusting his body towards Victor at the same time. The pair continued this way for awhile, bodies rubbing against one another and tongues exploring. After a few minutes Victor took the opportunity to kiss on Yuri's neck, biting and sucking between pecks.

Yuri shuddered below him, grabbing at Victor's erect manhood. "Let me pleasure you now," the man whined, "Please." Victor just winked at Yuri and thrust himself further into the young man's hand, signaling that it was okay. Internally, Yuri was a nervous wreck. He had never slept with anyone before or even given anyone a blowjob or handjob. All of this was new to him, all of it foreign. Before meeting Victor he'd never even considered himself to be interested in guys, not that he was super interested in women, either.

Snapping himself out of his anxiousness, Yuri firmly took Victor's hard cock into his hand and pumped up and down. The other man grunted, fueled by his seemingly unsatiable desire. "Ugh..." Victor groaned as he threw his head back. "Yes, right there. That feels divine, Yuri," the silver haired man managed to get out. Victor continued to thrust into Yuri's hand while he jacked the older man off, trying to figure out what made Victor moan. Right as Victor was about to come he stopped, pushing Yuri's arm away. Before the brunette could even make sense of what was going on, he found himself pinned to the back of the shower again, the warm water cascading over his bare ass.

"You've been a very _very_ naughty boy, Yuri," Victor teased, "I'm going to have to give it to you now." With that, the older man harshly grabbed his own manhood and shoved it into his young protégé. "Ugh" Yuri grunted hoarsely. He couldn't lie to himself, as the pain was unimaginable. Regardless, he knew he would have to grin and bare it before things got better. Victor winced, "Sorry, honey. I tried to at least put some conditioner on it for lubrication. I promise it'll feel less painful in a few minutes." Yuri nodded his head silently while Victor slowly placed his bony hands on the shower wall, each large hand on opposite sides of his lover's head. Once he had finally found a way to support his weight, Victor began to carefully thrust into Yuri's tightness.

"Mmmm…" the young man moaned. At this, his coach grinned and continued thrusting into him at a steady pace. "I'm going to go a little faster now, if that's okay," Victor whispered. Yuri reached for the other man's delicate hand and squeezed, signaling permission. "Okay then," the silver haired man replied as he shoved himself farther into Yuri.

A few minutes had passed and both teacher and student were a sweaty, tangled mess. Victor bowed his head down and began to tenderly place small kisses on Yuri's neck, eventually sucking and biting to make a hickey. "A-are you giving me a lover's m-mark?!" Yuri questioned in between his rugged panting. "Hmph," Victor answered with a small noise. Suddenly, the older man removed his hands from the wall, moving them down to Yuri's trim but soft waist. His short nails dug into his students' fleshy love handles, gaining a quiet whimper from the younger man.

As Victor thrust himself into the brunette at an ever quickening rate, he felt himself finally getting closer to his climax. As if on command, Yuri flexed his asshole, the space becoming even tighter for Victor's cock. "Y-yes, Victor. Fuck me harder," Yuri groaned. The silver haired man just smirked to himself, knowing that he wasn't the only one close to finishing.

Suddenly, the Russian felt his eyes roll back into his head, his breaths becoming shallow and rapid, his movements frantic. He tipped his head back and his throat let out a low growl. "You're mine," he whispered into Yuri's ear, his warm breath tickling the tiny hairs. Yuri could feel Victor's thick seed start to drip onto the shower floor, most of it coming from what was already ejaculated into him. For Yuri, that was the final straw. He couldn't hold his own release back any longer.

"V-victor!" the brunette screamed, his manhood also spilling it's contents everywhere. The coach just held onto the younger man, letting him ride out his first orgasm. After a long while of heavy breathing and panting, Victor turned Yuri around to face him. "You know… You look quite beautiful when you're all hot and bothered," he teased. Yuri looked away, his face reddening fiercefully. "You look pretty handsome yourself," he sheepishly replied.

"I'm glad that I could, uh… Be your first," Victor muttered, slightly self-conscious.

Yuri replied, "Me too. I'm hoping that I'll also be your last from now on," he smiled.

"Of course," his lover grinned.


End file.
